El pobre de Shadow
by Hatsune Kawaii
Summary: Shadow tiene un dia muy malo y es perseguido por 3 erizos. Mephadow, Silvadow, Sonadow


**"****El pobre de Shadow****"**

Yo: Hola a todos los que estan biendo este shot :D oy junto a mi esta mi ermano Mike para ayudarme a aser este fic

Mike: ola a todos! XD

Yo: este one-shot es para la risa XD nos bamos a reir

Mike: del podre de Shadow jajajajajajajajajaja :D

Yo: entonces al One-Shot!

_Era un dia cualquiera en Mobius y nuestro querido erizo Shadow esta terminando de activar su sistema de seguridad para ir al super a comprar la comida del mes..._

Shadow:__termina de activar la seguridad y sale lo mas sigilosamente de su casa__bien ahora un mobimiento en falso y estoy acabado D:! __se arregla la chaqeta _**(Yo: por sierto lleba ropa Shadow XD)**_bueno aora al super por probisiones __accidentalmente pisa una ramita pequeñisima__

Fansgirls:__aparecen de la nada las jodidas ninjas__ ES SHADOW A POR EL!

Shadow: MIERDA! __sale corriendo perseguido por un grupo gigante de fans, en una tropieza y todas se le tiran encima__ AYUDA!

Fangirl 1: yo qiero un pedaso de su chaqueta!

Fangirl 2: yo qiero un trozo del pantalon!

Fangirl 3: YO LO QIERO VIOLAR! :D

Shadow:__despues de un rato lo dejan en paz, le abian roto las mangas de la chaqueta y le destruyeron el pantalos asta debajo de la rodilla y le avian qitado la camisa__ vueno sigo por lo menos birgen :|aora al super ya nada me puede pasar ya paso lo peor :D __se ba caminando al super cuando...__

Sonic:ola Shadow! __lo be y le da un derrame nasal_ O,O !_

Shadow:__lo be__ fuck! __se ba rapido al super y en menos de unos segundos ya tenia todo para no salir de su departamente en unos 2 meses__

Dependienta:ola Shadow parece qe te atacaron de nuebo jejejejeje __se rie por lo bajo__

Shadow: Rosa por fabor apurate tengo un mal presentimiento

Rosa: esta bien __estaba por pasar el ultimo producto cuando alguien choca con Shadow__

Shadow: ten mas cuidado silver ¬¬

Silver:__lo be y tiene un gran derrame nasal capas de llenar una casa__

Shadow:O.o no otra ves D:! __coje todas las compras y sale corriendo__ shit primero el faker y aora el cabesa de marihuana TT_TT Dios que ise para merecer esto! D: __entonces shoca contra alguien y cae al piso__Mephiles lo siento es que...

Mephiles:no importa __mirandolo de arriba a abajo y le tiende una mano para levantarse__

Shadow: gracias __escucha a Sonic y SIlver que benian detras de el__ O puta la wea son ellos

Mephiles:__se qeda mkiramndo a sonic y silber__Parece qe tienes a 2 ratas sigiendote? __lo acerca a el abrazandolo de la cintura__

Shadow: O/Ó Mephiles sueltame __dice sonrojado__

Sonic: Mephiles alejate de el qe es mio!

Silver: NO ES JUSTO ES MIO!

Mephiles: el es mio y punto -_-"

Shadow: como es eso? __totalmente sonrojado y mirando en shock a los 3__

Sonic: yo me lo encon tr primero! __se lo arrebata a Mephiles como un muñeco y lo pone a su lado__

Silver: no es cierto! __se lo arrebeta a Sonic__

Mephiles: pero yo le ayude ademas soy yo el mas parecido a el ¬-¬" __se lo arrebata a Silver sujetandolo de la sintura__

Shadow:__estaba mareado por tanto qe lo arrebatasen de donde estaba_ - _todo da vueltas

Mephiles: ya bieron lo marearon! :|

Sonic: ustedes lo marearon!

Silver: fueron ustedes TT-TT!

Mephiles: ban a ber! grrrrrrrr __seguia con Shadow en sus brazos__

Sonic:__estaban a punto de pelear cuando se olle un grito__ O no es Amy!

Amy: Shadow! __se le tira encima de el y despues de abrazarlo se lo lleba arrastrandolo por el cuello__ donde estabas? ben nos bamos altiro!

Shadow: me salvaste Rose __suelta un suspiro__

Amy:__lo suelta cuando estaban bien lejos__ listo te salbe el pellejo

Shadow: claro toma__le pasa un fasjo de billetes y un celular__ en el celu salen las instrucciones de donde estan las cosas privadas de Sonic

Amy: gracias! :D

Shadow: de nada me salbaste de 3 pervertidos D: por sierto te podrias raptar a Sonic? asi tengo a uno menos qe me persigue

Amy: dalo por echo :D __saca un pañuelo qe tenia ese liqido qe te duerme__ nos bemos debo aser un secuestro :D __se va corriendo__

Shadow: aora me debo desaser de Silver y Mephiles :/ a ber a quien llamo? ya se! __llama a Blaze y esta aparece a su lado en un destello de fuego__

Blaze: qe nesesitas?

Shadow: asme un fabor y secuestrate a Silver!

Blaze: hummm __lo piensa__ esta bien :D __se ba__

Shadow: aber aora qien demonios se puede desaser de Mephiles?... claro Eggman! __lo llama y piude q se llebe bien lejos a Mephiles__listo aora a mi casa :D __llega a su casa y entra, deja las volsas en la cosina cuando de repente oye unas voces__

Voces: Shadow! ven aca! __dicen suavemente__

Shadow: ...__muerto de miedo se qeda qieto y be aparecer a los dueños de las voces, eran Sonic Silver y Mephiles__

Mephiles: no te desaras tan facilmente de nosotros

Sonic: te seguiremos por siempre

Silver: y te violarwemos :D

Shadow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**_Entonces Shadow despierta del sueño en una cama..._**

Shadow: o por dios esa fue la pesadilla mas grande de mi vida TTwTT suerte qe no fue real

Mephiles:__entra en el cuarto__ oy dia me corresponde star contigo :D

Shadow: MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**_FIN__  
_**

Yo: charan qe les parece?

Mike: pobre de Shadow

Yo: por eso el titulo ¬.¬"

Mike: ñaaa dejemoslo

Yo: adios y dejen reviews de como esta y todo :D

Mike: cuidense!

Yo:asta otra!

Mike: ADIOS


End file.
